


doing laps around my mind

by sithsoupsnakes



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kate runs a doggie daycare, Lawyer!Anthony, Yeah you read that right, it's just a bit o fun really, will add some tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsoupsnakes/pseuds/sithsoupsnakes
Summary: Daphne sees the grimace on his face and sighs. “I don’t understand why you and Kate don’t get along, honestly. She’s fantastic.”“Not to me,” Anthony mutters.-The one where Anthony's a workaholic, Kate is best friends with his whole family, and they despise each other.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 34
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for modernity's sake i closed up the age gaps a bit, so anthony's ~29 and kate's ~26 and the bridgerton siblings are all a bit closer in age
> 
> title is from hot wheels by gus leifeld

Anthony Bridgerton may be the eldest of his siblings, but he’s never prescribed to the notion that the eldest has to be the most mature, which is why he audibly groans when Simon informs him that Daphne’s stopping by the office in just a few minutes.

“Remember what I asked,” Simon says. “Please try to be on time tomorrow night? At least for Daph’s sake. And your mother’s. They’ll throw a fit if you’re not there for the toasts.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Anthony says, trying not to frown. 

Simon finally proposed to Daphne a few weeks ago, much to the delight of the whole family. But now reality is setting in, and it’s become clear that Violet would very much like Anthony to play the role of father in his sister’s wedding plans.

He’s happy for them both, but it all feels a bit surreal, everyone now discussing marriage, throwing in unsubtle hints that it’d be nice to see Anthony walking down the aisle next.

He wasn’t even so sure he’d make it to 29, and now that he has, well Anthony has no long-term plans, especially not involving romantic relationships. 

No point in investing in a future that he might never be around to see.

“Why don’t you go to drinks with us tonight?” Simon asks as he stands up from his desk. “I haven’t seen you outside of work in forever, and I’m sure Daphne and Colin would love to catch up.”

Anthony looks up from his computer, neck stiff from being hunched over at his desk for the entire day.

“I think I’ll pass,” Anthony says as he checks his phone, filled with notifications from his siblings, as usual, still including him even with his poor response record. “It’s only six, and I think I’d better spend some more time on this brief. Besides, I’ll see everyone tomorrow.”

Just a few years ago, as they came up through university together, Simon would be plowing through work right next to him, perhaps even putting in more hours than Anthony. 

But now his friend just shoots him a knowing look as he puts on his coat. 

“It’s Friday night, Bridgerton. Overthinking this won’t do you any good.”

Anthony looks around the office, watching the other associates chat as they gather their things, about to head out for the weekend.

“Seriously,” Simon says quietly, approaching Anthony’s desk. “I’m certain Danbury will approve of the brief. You’ve been at it all week.”

Anthony sends his friend a grateful smile, but returns to his computer nonetheless. Simon is probably right, but he can’t help but put in a few more hours of editing, just to be sure.

Within a few moments his sister walks into the office, greeting Simon before turning to Anthony with a hopeful smile.

“I have a favor to ask you,” she says.

“Yes, I will help you prank Colin.”

“That’s not – actually,” she pauses. “We should talk about that later. But no. I need you to pick up the flowers tomorrow morning for the party.”

“Why can’t Benedict do it? Or Colin?” Anthony whines.

“You know Benedict doesn’t have a car. And I’m not sure I trust Colin to get them to mum’s house in one piece.”

Anthony’s witnessed Colin’s slightly reckless driving firsthand, so he’s not really surprised that he’s the one stuck with the job.

“You’re so lucky you have me as an older brother,” Anthony says finally with a dramatic sigh. “I’m so good to you.”

Daphne’s clearly at her wit’s end, looking just like their mother when she raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh my god, it’s a simple matter of picking up some vases, Anthony. I’m not handing off a child for you to raise.”

“Fine. When do you need me there?” Anthony asks.

Daphne whips out a small stack of papers from her bag and drops them on his desk, clearly having expected that Anthony would agree in the end. 

“Here’s the order, just in case. And Kate will meet you at your flat and drive with you, just so you know.”

Anthony hesitates from picking up the papers at that. “Kate? As in Sheffield?”

His sister nods with a smile. “Course, she’s the one that helped me pick them out. I don’t want anything to go wrong, so she needs to be there.”

Anthony shivers, wondering if he will physically be able to handle being in the car with Kate Sheffield for that long. 

“You just said it was a simple task, Daph. She doesn’t need to come. In fact, it’d be easier if she didn’t.”

Daphne sees the grimace on his face and sighs. “I don’t understand why you two don’t get along, honestly. She’s fantastic.”

“Not to me,” he mutters.

“Well, you shouldn’t have flirted with her younger sister the first time you met,” Daphne replies with a judgmental frown.

Anthony groans, not caring how whiny he sounds whenever Kate Sheffield gets brought up. 

“First off, I didn’t know Edwina was her sister, and secondly, I wasn’t flirting. I can’t help that I naturally ooze charm.”

“Don’t say ooze, I hate that word,” Daphne snips back. “And _I_ know you were just being nice, but you have to admit you lay it on a bit thick sometimes. No one wants to see their younger sister get hit on in front of them. You of all people should know that.”

Anthony nods in response, recalling how awful it was when Simon and Daphne first got together. He’d wanted to throw up at the thought of it, convinced that Simon was pulling a prank for the first two months of the relationship.

But here they are two years later, engaged and completely content in love. Anthony might not be much of a romantic when it comes to his own life, but he has to admit he’s pleased to see his sister and best friend so happy together. 

God knows his mother won’t be satisfied by the bachelor lifestyle that Anthony’s planning on leading for quite a long time.

“Anyways, I’m probably going to ask her to be one of my bridesmaids, so you might as well get used to each other,” Daphne continues with a roll of her eyes.

Anthony chances a look at Simon, who’s still messing around at his desk, clearly trying not to involve himself in another Bridgerton sibling dispute.

He shakes his head with a grin when he sees Anthony’s helpless look. “Nope. Not getting pulled into this. But she’s right, Kate’s a great girl.”

“Of course you’d side with her,” Anthony mutters, feeling very petulant now. He’d been planning on coming into the office early tomorrow morning to crank out some work before the party, but now it seems he’ll have to sneak away in the middle of the day.

“So you’ll do it?” Daphne asks, although it’s clear it’s not so much a question as a demand.

“Fine.”

* * *

Saturday morning finds Anthony stumbling through his flat at the sound of the buzzer going off repeatedly. He buzzes Kate up, leaving the door open so she doesn’t have another thing to bang on and disturb his half-asleep state even more. 

He must have passed out on his couch again, too lazy to make it to his bed after watching mindless TV until late into the night.

He’s able to put on a pot of coffee through muscle memory before throwing on the first semi clean smelling clothes he finds in his room. 

Anthony has to laugh at himself: at work, he’s the picture of professionalism and efficiency, but as soon as the weekend arrives, he forgets how to function as a human.

Within ten seconds of taking his first sip of coffee, Anthony somehow manages to end up with half of his mug spilling down his t-shirt.

He’s halfway through ripping off the steaming hot shirt when Kate Sheffield walks into the living room, jumping slightly when she notices him in his disheveled state.

“Oh – you’re a mess.”

They stare at each other in shock for a moment before Anthony stands up straight, trying to look composed despite the fact it’s obvious he just woke up from the couch, his hair’s a mess, and he was about to get half-naked before her arrival.

“Good morning to you too, Sheffield.” 

Kate doesn’t answer, taking the time to look around his small flat with a judgmental glare. “This place isn’t very nice.”

His family and friends have said the same, but Anthony has never seen much of a need to spend money on rent when he spends far more time at the office or at his mother’s house.

A small, shameful part of him knows his other reasoning, that he’d rather save as much money as he can for his family to have once he’s gone, however soon that might happen.

But Anthony just rolls his eyes, resenting the fact that it’s just another thing for Kate to nitpick about him. “It’s called saving. Being fiscally responsible.”

Kate tilts her head and shoots him a sarcastic smile. “I don’t mean the place itself. It’s just your poor taste.” She looks around again. “Why don’t you decorate it? It’d be really lovely with a plant or two. The light is actually pretty nice in here.”

Anthony looks up at her with a glare. 

Leave it to Kate Sheffield to find a way to insult him in the most creative of ways. He does make a mental note of looking for some plants, maybe for the window sill.

“We should probably get going,” she continues. “Those flowers won’t deliver themselves.”

Anthony clears his throat. “Yeah, alright.”

It’s then that she seems to take in his predicament, looking over the mess of coffee on his clothes. 

“It’s coffee,” he blurts out.

Kate tilts her head, trying and failing to smother a laugh. “Is it?”

“The fucking-” he lifts his mug in the air, unsure how to explain that he essentially lost all motor function for a few seconds and spilled it all over himself. “The mug did it.”

“If you say so,” Kate nods with a big smile.

“I do,” he nods, wrestling off his shirt finally. “I do say so.”

Anthony can see her eye his chest for a moment, and he gulps at the silence between them. He expects her to make some snide comment, but Kate, for once, seems a bit speechless as she looks at him.

He’d almost be flattered, if he wasn’t so flustered by having her in his space in the first place. He barely even lets his family hang out here.

Finally he shakes off the weirdness, ready for this whole morning to be over. “I’ll just grab another shirt.”

Kate blinks at him once, looking slightly embarrassed for a moment before steeling her face again. “Right, sorry. Get to it, Bridgerton.”

Such an innocuous statement, and yet she still manages to imbue the words with a ridiculous amount of spite.

* * *

It’s a quiet drive to the flower shop, Kate only speaking to give out directions, Anthony only responding to inform her she’s bad at giving directions.

“How’s the, uh, doggie day care business going?” he asks eventually, tired of the silence. “What’s your place called again? The Dog House?”

“Fuck off,” Kate mumbles.

“Wow. Alright,” he would almost be offended if he wasn’t so used to their back and forth. “I won’t ask after your wellbeing then.”

He can see her turn towards him out of the corner of his eye.

“I could hear the condescension in your tone.”

“Wh- the condescension?” Anthony repeats, actually annoyed now. He knows very well how much she loves taking care of animals, and Daphne and Eloise had explained just how much work she’s been putting in to get the day care running. “I just asked how business was.”

Kate seems to hear his sincerity this time, at least. “It’s going well, thank you. Very busy.”

Anthony nods, truly glad to hear it.

“How’s Edwina?” he asks, genuinely curious, but also smug, knowing how much it riles Kate up whenever she thinks Anthony is interested in her sister.

“Fine, I guess,” she huffs out. “Better than you’ll ever be.”

Anthony just laughs in response.

Honestly, it’s one of the more tame interactions they’ve ever had. Anthony’s still not quite sure how he found himself constantly at odds with Kate Sheffield. 

It started reasonably enough, over a year ago at some party Daphne had thrown. Anthony met Edwina first, laughing with her in the corner as he pushed her for dirt on what Eloise was like to go to university with.

Apparently Kate had mistaken his glee in making fun of Eloise for interest in her own sister. Which Anthony easily could have squashed right then and there, but he didn’t take kindly to getting scolded in the middle of a party by some girl he’d never met, so he’d said something cutting back.

And it’s been that way ever since. Jab after jab, only exacerbated when Eloise moved into a flat with Penelope and Kate herself, just pushing her even further into his circle.

Kate has somehow managed to charm the entirety of the Bridgerton family, all while further proving every time she speaks, that she’s the worst person Anthony’s ever met.

She’s not morally bankrupt, or anything, but she’s just – annoying. And it’s so easy to get under her skin, so easy for him to rile her up.

It’s petty, Anthony knows, as does Kate, as do all their friends, but it’s what they do.

And not that Anthony could ever admit it out loud, but it is kind of exciting to bicker with her. She challenges him, gives him something to think about. Some research to do so he’s even better prepared for the next time she tries to one up him on something stupid, like knowing Celebrity Big Brother trivia or remembering Colin’s favorite drunk foods.

And there’s the fact that sometimes when she’s really mad at Anthony, but still finds one of his jokes funny, she’ll bite her lip to hold in a laugh, and shake her head with the most exasperated smile on her face. 

It’s become one of his favorite things, that anticipation after he tells a joke to the table over a weekend dinner, his eyes only on Kate, waiting for that beautiful moment when she breaks and doesn’t compose herself in time.

But no one needs to know any of that.

Colin’s started claiming that Anthony may want to look a little closer at their interactions, see if some of the frustration between them is more than just a difference of opinion, but Anthony usually ends those conversations by threatening bodily harm to his brother. 

It’s a ridiculous notion, that he could ever actually like Kate Sheffield. He’s an adult, or at least he pretends to be: if he really liked someone, he would pursue them. Not do whatever it is he and Kate do. 

Colin’s a dumbass, Anthony reminds himself, who knows absolutely nothing about love, and Anthony’s the smart and mature one, who just happens to have a vicious rivalry with a doggie daycare owner.

They reach the shop, where Anthony mostly putters around in the corner while Kate chats with the owner, putting on a kind smile as she asks the old man about how business is going.

It would almost be charming, if Anthony didn’t know her true nature: that she’s conniving, and overly judgmental, and – partial to tulips, apparently.

Anthony doesn’t purposely try to store that bit of information in his brain. But then he notices her eyeing a bouquet with a small smile, the kind she only really puts on when she’s thinking about things she loves, like Edwina, or her dog. And he somehow knows he won’t forget that detail for quite some time.

A few succulents catch his eye, the kind that seem hearty enough that they would survive even his rough care.

“That one would look nice on your counter,” Kate says, startling Anthony.

He just shrugs, attempting to appear nonchalant now. 

“I was just browsing,” he mumbles.

Kate doesn’t reply, just raises an eyebrow, and once again Anthony feels caught out in her presence.

“Are the flowers ready?” he huffs.

She doesn’t move for a moment. “Aren’t you going to buy one?” she asks, pointing at the succulent Anthony had his eye on.

He considers walking away, just to be petty, but he really does think it looks nice, so he grabs it and marches to the register before she can shoot him another smug look.

Within a few minutes the owner helps them load the various floral arrangements into the car, and they’re off to the Bridgerton house.

Even with a caterer for the party, Violet and Daphne still find a few tasks for Kate and Anthony to complete as soon as they walk in with the flowers.

He’s happy to help, but that anxiety soon starts creeping in, the one that reminds him of all the work he could be getting done right now. Anthony knows one full day off won’t hurt his good standing at the firm, but in some ways it’s become his escape. 

It’s his excuse to beg off spending too much time with people, to drop out of plans without feeling too guilty, to immerse himself in something other than his own thoughts.

His family understands the passion he has for his work, the pride he feels at being at the same law firm his dad worked at, but Anthony knows it’s become a bit of a crutch recently.

It’s been years of playing pretend, following in his father’s footsteps despite knowing deep down he’d never be the same caliber of man. Somehow, Anthony had gotten it in his brain that he wouldn’t have made it even this far in life. 

Not that he’d ever do anything to speed along the process of his death, but just the vague feeling that something would probably happen to him sooner rather than later, and he wouldn’t have to pretend anymore. 

He supposes that’s why he cuts out of family time early these days. It’s a small mercy, Anthony reminds himself. If he lets them get used to things without him around, it won’t be so painful for them all whenever that day comes. 

That had truly been the hardest part of his father’s death, the sheer whiplash of going from spending every second he could with the man to never seeing him again.

It’ll be easier for everyone if they’re used to Anthony being out of the picture. It’s a bit lonely sometimes, when he sees how close some of his siblings are. They still all like him and reach out even if they know half the time he has to work instead, but he knows it’s different.

He’s tried and failed to play the role of father for ten years, with all the responsibility of looking out for the younger ones when his mother was working, or overwhelmed, and yet none of the fatherly instincts.

Edmund Bridgerton knew just what to say, and when to say it. He knew when to scold, when to encourage, when to stay silent. Anthony can barely make it through a Bridgerton family dinner without putting his foot in his mouth.

But Anthony can take comfort in how loving his whole family is, how supportive they are of each other. Someday he’ll be gone, and they’ll soldier on just fine. Perhaps even better without him. It’s a good thing, he reminds himself. He likes being alone.

He makes his excuses soon after that, promising his mother over and over again that he’ll be back in time for the party to start, but he really does have to get some work done.

* * *

Anthony doesn’t make it back in time for the party to start. He’s only about ten minutes late, which is better than he’d hoped for.

As luck would have it, it seems everything is running just a bit behind, so he sneaks into the garden just as Violet taps her glass to make the first toast of the evening, although she definitely notes his late arrival.

He makes his rounds as the evening goes on, thankful that Daphne and Simon opted for something on the smaller side for the engagement party, so he doesn’t have to retell his life story to every distant relative that shows up.

It’s actually a bit fun, once he starts drinking, easily falling back into that role of fun older brother, at least for the night. Anthony sticks with Gregory and Hyacinth for a while, grateful for the light conversation and entertainment his youngest siblings provide.

He winces slightly as Simon approaches him and Will, another friend from their university days.

“I know I was late. I’m sorry,” Anthony rushes out, elbowing Will when he laughs at his apology.

Simon just shrugs, looking as happy as he always does when Daphne’s around. “I’m honestly just surprised you made it. You’ve been working too hard, Bridgerton.”

“You both do, I bet,” Will cuts in. 

“Shh,” Anthony says, looking around. “I know Danbury’s here, I don’t want her to think we’re badmouthing the company.”

Simon actually laughs out loud at that. “Please, Anthony, she’s my godmother. She hears all my complaints firsthand.”

“Including all the ones about me?”

“Eh,” Simon shrugs. “Most of them. But don’t worry, she doesn’t hold the whole ‘not approving of me dating Daphne’ thing against you.”

Anthony groans. “Now I’ll have to work twice as hard to get her to like me.”

The conversation continues as Anthony looks out over the garden, happy to see his family so content in this moment.

His breath catches in his throat when he sees the Sheffields, Mary offering Daphne a congratulatory hug as Kate moves to the bar, her tea dress swaying slightly in the breeze of the backyard.

Anthonly mumbles out a goodbye to his friends as he heads in her direction, unable to help but notice how perfectly the setting sun lights up her face.

“Bridgerton,” Kate mumbles when he steps up next to her as she pours herself a glass of wine. “Nice of you to show up.”

“And here I thought you hadn’t noticed,” Anthony replies smoothly. “Can you not finish the Merlot? I wanted some.”

He soon realizes his mistake, as Kate takes the time to chug her glass and pour herself another, finishing off the last of the bottle.

“Oops,” she says with a shrug.

“So glad you’re here, Sheffield. You really know how to class up a party.”

“How is it the rest of your family is so lovely, and yet you’re such an elitist prick?”

“I’m not elitist.”

“Oh please, you’re a soul sucking solicitor.”

“Wow, great alliteration,” is the only thing he can think to say, and it comes out as more of a compliment than a sarcastic remark. Anthony supposes he’s just caught off guard, given that their morning was relatively chill. But it seems Kate wants to make up for the lack of animosity now. “Besides, I’m an associate, so all I do is read through slogs of paperwork and try to keep my bosses happy. It’s boring, if anything.”

“And yet apparently more interesting than being on time your own sister’s engagement party.”

“Nothing’s more important to me than family.” He’s not sure why he would need to prove such a thing to her, but the assumption that anything could outweigh his love for his family cuts deep.

Kate just shrugs, and Anthony somehow feels very small in her presence, like she could somehow read all of his shortcomings on his face if she wanted. “If you say so.”

He wants to say something equally cutting to her, but his voice feels caught in his throat. 

Anthony looks around the crowded garden, eyes narrowing when he spots Edwina looking slightly terrified as Danbury seemingly grills her about something. He really was hoping to avoid talking too much to his boss tonight, but if it’ll serve to annoy Kate, then he’s happy to do it. 

Anthony straightens his shoulders before turning back to the woman next to him. 

“I think I’ll go talk to your sister. Much better company.” Kate opens her mouth to make a retort, but Anthony takes the opportunity to point down at her dress. “You’re covered in dog fur, by the way.”

He heads for the other side of the garden before she can respond, or throw a drink on him, or keep staring at him with that annoyingly discerning gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who else is so excited about simone ashley playing kate???? i love her already 😭
> 
> and thank sm to everyone who read and kudos'd and commented on the last chapter, i hope you enjoy this one!!!

It’s two weeks after the engagement party that Kate sees Anthony again, not that she tries to keep track of him.

Benedict sends out a request that he’s been holed up in his studio for far too long and needs a night out, so Kate finds herself sliding into a booth of a far too crowded bar, made even more crowded by their large group.

Ever since she’s moved into a flat with Eloise and Penelope, it’s just about every weekend that she’ll end up hanging out with some combination of Bridgertons.

It’s strange, actually, how her and Edwina befriending one Bridgerton sibling soon turned into forming friendships with just about everyone in the family.

Everyone but Anthony, really. Kate has even gotten to know the younger ones, especially now that Gregory and Hyacinth have started stopping by The Dog House after school to play with the dogs.

But Anthony…Kate can’t help but be confused by him. He’s the one she sees the least, constantly working or leaving dinners and nights out as soon as it’s considered socially acceptable.

And yet when he’s not around, all of his siblings have some sense of hero worship about him. Even Benedict and Colin, only one or two years younger than their eldest brother, seem lighter whenever he shows up.

Kate’s noticed it’s a Bridgerton trait. Despite all of Eloise’s complaints about Daphne, she seems more at ease when her sister’s there to bicker with her. Even Gregory and Hyacinth, for all their arguing while cuddling the dogs, could never seem to skip out on their afternoon plans.

She admires the way the Bridgertons give each other their love so freely, even if Anthony doesn’t seem to enjoy it.

Perhaps that’s why Kate and Edwina feel so at home with them, because of that deeper understanding of the importance of family. 

She’s always been thankful to have Edwina in her life, even through disagreements or fights. There’s something freeing about having a sibling, knowing there’s always someone out there that she can lean on, that she can feel safe with, no matter what happens.

But Eloise and Colin have mentioned more than once that her and Anthony are actually quite similar, which only serves to annoy her further. 

Kate doesn’t want to be like him. He’s a workaholic, insensitive to how much his family needs him, dismissive of Kate, and always flirting with Edwina without ever doing anything about it.

Not that Kate wants him to do anything about it, but she swears sometimes he only starts up a conversation with her sister to ruin Kate’s night. After the fact, Edwina always swears he was perfectly nice, just asking about life as a recent university grad, but Kate’s still suspicious.

They keep it tame when they’re in a big group, usually just skirting around each other, but inevitably, Kate will find herself next to Anthony, unable to do anything but bicker with him.

It’s almost addictive, the way they seek each other out just to argue. Kate lives for the moments when she gets the last word in, and Anthony tries to fake indifference, but she knows him well enough at this point to see through it.

Kate’s aware of the second Anthony enters the bar, even as she continues her conversation with Pen and Colin. It’s only after Colin decides to grab another round for the table, Penelope trailing after him, that Kate finds herself with only Anthony to talk to. 

She looks around to find someone else to drag into the conversation, but Edwina and Eloise are grilling Benedict on his upcoming exhibition, and Daphne is pulling Simon to the small dance floor. 

Kate downs the rest of her drink before turning to say hi, startling slightly when she finds Anthony’s already looking at her. She’s buzzed already after having a few pre-drinks at the flat before walking over with Eloise and Pen.

“Having fun?” Anthony asks. He’s still in his work clothes, Kate notices, although she supposes this must be what Anthony Bridgerton considers a relaxed look, with his suit jacket off and sleeves rolled up. 

She tries not to focus too long on the way his shirt stretches just the right amount across his shoulders, but she lets herself look briefly. Kate never said he wasn’t attractive, if she squints and pretends he isn’t the same guy who called Newton a ‘badly-trained excuse for a pet.’

“Yeah, I guess,” she says eventually.

It was surprising to see him in his flat that day, in just sweats and a t-shirt, hair still mussed from sleep. Kate usually only sees him put together, even on a night out.

It’s one of the many reasons that she likes working for herself, the fact that she can dictate a casual dress code at The Dog House. The only requirement is that her employees wear something they don’t mind getting covered in dog hair, or worse.

But Kate’s dog hair free tonight, at least she was before she gave Newton a cuddle before she left the flat.

She’s saved from having to continue the conversation as Colin and Pen return, both carrying far more drinks than the group needs. Kate’s happy to do her part anyways, exhausted from her week.

Running a dog day care is mostly enjoyable, given her clientele, but she still has so much to learn, mostly faking her way through understanding the financials of it all, hoping she’s not doing anything illegal as she’s trying to get her business off the ground.

She’s been lucky so far, The Dog House not completely crashing and burning in the six months it’s been open, but money’s still tight, and London’s dog owners are as demanding as ever.

But it’s good, Kate reminds herself. She’s making her own way in this world, as disjointed and confusing as her path may be.

Apparently she’s not the only one looking to relax tonight, as the group soon finishes off the drinks, trading stories over their work weeks, yelling over the pounding music in the bar.

Kate and Edwina offer to get the next round, walking up to the bar arm in arm.

“You look great tonight!” Edwina yells in her ear. “Is that a new top?”

Kate nods, happy to get at least one compliment tonight. She never goes to a bar with the expectation that she might meet people, but the hope is still there. She knows she doesn’t make herself look very approachable, especially compared to Edwina, who’s practically jumping to get on the dance floor.

“Why don’t you get out there?” Kate points to the small crowd of people, to where Benedict and Daphne are jumping around, waving them over. “I can deal with the drinks.”

“You sure?” Edwina asks with a grin. Kate loves her sister’s enthusiasm for just about everything. She laughs as Edwina runs over to meet their friends, not surprised when some guy immediately approaches her on the dance floor.

Kate manages to get back to the booth without spilling anything, only to find Colin and Anthony with their heads together, clearly not noticing her return yet.

“Why do you even bother lying to me, Anthony?” she overhears Colin mutter with a laugh. “You were so obviously checking her out when you came in. I have no idea how no one else sees it.”

Kate stills, slightly annoyed that Colin seems to be onboard with Anthony being into Edwina, despite knowing that Edwina’s not really invested, and more importantly, that Kate would never allow it.

“Please,” Anthony says. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Colin just laughs louder, patting his brother on the back. “God, you’re such an open book.”

“Trust me, she’s not my type,” Anthony scoffs with disdain.

And Kate slams the drinks down on the table at that. It’s one thing for Anthony Bridgerton to harbor a stupid crush on her sister, but it’s something else entirely to imply that Edwina would somehow not be Anthony’s type.

Edwina is everyone’s type. She’s perfect, and beautiful, and kind, and Kate knows she’s slightly drunk at this point, but she thinks she could probably take on Anthony Bridgerton in a fist fight, if her sister’s honor is at stake.

Colin smiles at her, like he wasn’t just talking up Edwina to the worst person on the planet. “Hey Kate, thanks for getting the drinks.”

She doesn’t reply, just glares at Anthony, who’s scrolling through his phone now.

It’s not a novel feeling, being furious with Anthony Bridgerton, but this time feels different. Kate’s usually content to leave their disputes to themselves, let his siblings think he’s still the perfect older brother, but Kate now has the urge to drag it all out right now, in front of half his family.

She wants to confront him for being late to Daphne’s engagement party. For the way the whole family practically held their breath until his arrival, like the night could crash and burn if only one of them couldn’t be there.

For the way Simon has been wringing his hands over asking him to be his best man, because he’s worried that Anthony’s pulling away, not interested in being the best friends they once were. 

Kate wants to confront him for the way Edwina hoped he would ask for her number after that first night and he never did, even though she insists she’s long over it now.

It’s just the principle of it all. Anthony Bridgerton must be unfeeling, and it seems like Kate is the only one in the world who can see it.

Kate just shakes her head, trying not to explode in front of all these random people. She’s not one to make a scene, so she just tries to look unbothered as she smiles at Colin.

“No problem.” Before she can really think things through, she turns to Anthony. “Anthony, can you come here for a second? I think Eloise wanted to see you.”

Anthony looks up, suspicious. “You can tell her I’m not dancing tonight.”

“No,” Kate beckons him with her hand, using all her restraint to keep herself from jumping across the table and pouring a drink over his head. “I think she just wanted to talk or something.”

He nods finally, getting up slowly as Colin scoots over to let him through, looking skeptically between the two of them.

“Be right back,” is all Kate says before she grabs onto Anthony’s forearm with an iron grip and drags him through the bar, trying to ignore how firm his arm feels beneath her fingers.

Anthony goes semi-willingly, only looking around in confusion when Kate opens up the door to the handicap bathroom and shoves him inside, closing the door behind her.

“Where’s Eloise?” he asks.

Kate takes a deep breath, needing her strength to get out her words before he can interrupt her.

“You need to listen to me, because I won’t say it again. You need to get your shit together, and stop leading on my sister while you’re at it.”

Anthony tilts his head, processing her words. “I’ll do whatever I want, thanks though.”

Kate walks up close to him, poking her finger into his chest. “Do not test me, Anthony. I fucking…despise you, I swear to God,” she sputters out.

“You _despise_ me?” Anthony laughs humorlessly. “You’re so dramatic.”

“You’re the dramatic one, essentially slagging off my sister just because she’ll never be interested in you,” Kate practically snarls.

“What?” He crosses his arms, looking genuinely confused. “What’s any of this have to do with Edwina?”

Kate’s practically shaking with anger as she speaks, so done with his behavior. “Oh please, I know you like her. I heard Colin and you talking.”

Anthony’s jaw drops at that, looking surprised. For a moment Kate thinks he might apologize, might try to explain it away, but then all he does is shrug, sending a smirk her way. 

“So what if I do? Your sister’s a bright girl.”

“I know she is. She’s _my_ sister.”

“And you think I’d do wrong by her?”

“I know you would,” Kate says with conviction. “You’ll never be good enough for her. Edwina deserves a fucking prince, if that’s what she wants.”

“That’s fair,” Anthony says with a shrug. “But what if I want to keep her occupied until her Prince Charming comes along?”

She’s one more jab away from slapping him. Kate closes her eyes briefly and shakes her head, trying to remind herself that getting arrested for murder would greatly upset Mary and Edwina. 

“Fuck you, Anthony.”

Anthony steps closer, glaring at her. Kate tries not to breathe too loudly in the relative quiet of the bathroom, suddenly aware of how good he looks tonight, and hating herself for always noticing how handsome he is right in the middle of a fight.

But she knows this time, whatever insult he’ll throw at her, she won’t take it. Kate will finally slap him, or walk out the door and never stoop to his childish level again.

Anthony blinks once, brow furrowed, and suddenly Kate is picturing rubbing her thumb against that spot, smoothing out the frustration from his face. She imagines that this is how close he would be if he pressed into her, groaning in frustration and pleasure against her neck.

They stand there for an eternity, or perhaps it’s just a few seconds, before Anthony breathes out his next words. 

“You’d be so lucky.”

It’s unclear who moves in for the kiss first. Perhaps there’s some undercurrent connecting her with Anthony, sending signals that now is the perfect time to find out just what he tastes like.

Either way, within a second she’s pressed against him, hand in his hair, yanking him down to meet her lips, as he pulls her in by the hips, groaning into her mouth.

It’s almost painful at first, with how they both go for each other, but Anthony places a strong hand against Kate’s jaw as she opens her mouth to him.

The feel of him is somehow even more intoxicating than their fighting, the taste of him against her mouth already addictive.

She lets herself sink into it for just a second, before her self-preservation instincts kick in, and she shoves herself away from him, on the verge of hyperventilating.

Kate peeks a look at Anthony, all her anger coming back when she sees that he’s slightly smug as he looks down at her.

This is the exact opposite of why she pulled him into the bathroom. Isn’t it? She brought him here to yell, to fight, to get a release from all the tension that’s constantly bubbling over between them.

And kissing Anthony only complicates things, even as she considers pulling him back in, just to see if a second kiss would be as electrifying. 

Kate should walk out the door and never look back. That’s what smart people do. But at the same time, Anthony’s breathing just as hard as she is, clearly more affected than he’s trying to appear.

She looks around the bathroom, the back of her mind screaming at her for even considering hooking up with a guy in a public toilet, let alone one this grimy.

And her mind keeps screaming as she continues to rationalize, reminding herself that sex is a great form of release, and she really hasn’t been getting any in awhile, and maybe it’s time her and Anthony find some other way to deal with their shared animosity.

Anthony opens his mouth to speak, Kate almost sighing out loud when he licks his lips, when he runs a hand through his already messy hair that felt so nice as she wound her fingers in it.

Shutting off all logic and pragmaticism in her brain, Kate clears her throat before he can speak. “Pen and El will probably…they’ll probably be heading home soon. And El’s not always good at knocking, so.”

Anthony just stares at her for a second, face contorted in confusion until it finally seems to hit him, the words she can’t really voice out loud.

“And Newton?” he asks, voice rough.

“Pen’s walking him tonight,” she says, tamping down the fluttery feeling at the fact that he’s interested in her dog’s wellbeing. “We have a schedule.”

“Ah. Good. I-” he swallows. “I don’t have flatmates.”

She nods once. “I know.”

“Do you,” he steps close to her again. “Do you want to come to mine?”

She rolls her eyes, just to cut her obvious enthusiasm at his offer. “I guess.”

“Well. Then.” He makes to move to the door, but she shoots out a hand to grab his wrist, almost giggling when she remembers that just a few minutes ago she was grabbing him with the intent tell him off. 

And now here she is, practically jumping at the chance to go home with him. She’s only 26, she reminds herself: she’s still young enough to make some poor personal choices.

“Wait. I’ll go first, then you in a few minutes. I’ll meet you around the back.”

Anthony just nods aggressively as Kate unlocks the door, slightly smug that he wants this as much as she does.

She nods back and slips out into the crowd, keeping her head down as she quickly maneuvers through the bar.

She texts El and Pen as she goes, making some lame excuse about deciding to go home to Mary’s for the night.

Kate heaves a breath when she makes it to the street, the cool night air a reminder that this is a very real choice she’s making, one she can’t come back from.

She leans against the side of the building, passing her phone back and forth between her hands, unsure if she’s trying to talk herself in or out of this situation.

Anthony comes out before she can decide on an answer. They just stare at each other for a moment, and she’s never felt so awkward in his presence. 

“Should I call an Uber?” is all Kate can think to ask.

“It’s not too far a walk, if you’re up for it,” Anthony responds.

Kate nods, and they start walking. 

She wants to kiss him again, she realizes. Wants him to press her against a random building as they walk, to bite his lip and run her hands up and down his back. 

Given the way Anthony keeps glancing over at her, eyes dark, he probably wouldn’t mind. In fact, he might enjoy it as much as her.

They’re clearly about to have sex, Kate reminds herself. She’s sure they won’t arrive at his house only to sit down and do a puzzle together, but kissing on a semi crowded block feels somehow more serious than a biting kiss in a bar toilet, or even a hook up in the privacy of his flat.

But she wants to be sure. Kate stops in her tracks, glad that this block is a bit quieter than where the bar was.

Anthony stops with her, looking concerned. “You okay?”

Kate narrows her eyes at him. “Just…” she decides actions will probably speak louder than words, so she grabs him by the shirt and pulls him down to her, relieved when he immediately responds, kissing her deeply right there on the pavement.

Anthony moves her until her back is against a wall, and she just deepens the kiss even more, angry now that they aren’t in the safety of his flat, desperately wanting his shirt to be off.

He pulls back before she does something rash, like rip off his shirt anyways.

His eyes are almost wild when he looks at her. It’s similar to how he gets sometimes when he’s truly angry at her, but now the look just sends a shiver down Kate’s spine, another reminder of how intense this whole mess is about to be.

“Can we get to my place now,” he mumbles against her lips.

Kate nods furiously, pushing him off her and marching towards his flat. She’s throwing her misgivings to the wind. Kate’s made her bed, and she’s itching to lie in it with Anthony, consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌝
> 
> here's my [tumblr!](https://sithsoupsnakes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [also i wrote a lot of this fic before the kate sharma announcement. i reference kate 'sheffield' a lot in the first chapter and i added the kate sharma tag and i think i might switch all the sheffield references with sharma, especially bc this is an au so it's not a continuation of tvwlm canon or anything. lmao idk why i felt the need to add this note but just in case you wanted to hear me ramble 🙃]

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> here's my [tumblr](https://sithsoupsnakes.tumblr.com/) come say hii


End file.
